


Christmas

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [16]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The last time Spencer celebrated Christmas – actually</i> celebrated <i>Christmas – was twenty years ago.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

The last time Spencer celebrated Christmas – actually _celebrated_ Christmas – was twenty years ago. His father left a few months later, and next December he and his mum didn’t bother to put up decorations and cook a special meal. It was hard enough to get by as it was. He told himself it didn’t matter, he didn’t need Christmas.

Then Derek came along. Now, as he sits between him and Desiree at the kitchen table, Spencer doesn’t think he could ever skip Christmas again. The look Derek gives him, tells him he won’t have to.


End file.
